1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming machines and more particularly to gaming machines which provide improved player comfort and specifically to gaming machines which include integrated footrests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of gaming machines are known. When playing such gaming machines, players normally sit at a chair or stool in front of the gaming machine, rigidly mounted a fixed distance from the gaming machine, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,191 and 5,762,617. The location of the gaming machine controls, for example, results in the player either leaning or being hunched forward. In order to improve player comfort, some known gaming machine stools come with footrests or a foot rail to enable players to rest their feet. However, the position of the gaming controls, for example, rigidly mounted thereto as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397, requires players to lean or hunch forward during play. Continued play in a hunched position can cause player discomfort and fatigue. Such fatigue and discomfort thus limits the amount of time player will play a gaming machine. Unfortunately, due to the configuration of the machine, there is little a player can do to change positions. Thus, there is a need for an improved gaming machine which provides improved player comfort.
According to a first aspect, the present invention may be a gaming machine that may include a housing having front, side, rear and top housing portions. The front housing portion may include a pair of angled surfaces disposed at a first predetermined angle relative to a horizontal datum, the surfaces may be disposed on a lower portion of the front housing and spaced apart and disposed at a preselected height relative to the bottom of the gaming machine to form footrests.
According to a second aspect, the present invention may be a gaming machine that comprises a housing comprising a front, side, rear, top and bottom housing portions. The gaming machine may also include a pair of angled surfaces disposed on the front housing portion at angles relative to a horizontal datum, the pair of angled surfaces disposed on a lower portion of the front housing portion and spaced apart and disposed at a first height relative to the bottom housing portion to form footrests. Additionally, the gaming machine may include a video display, a value accepting device and a control panel.
According to a third aspect, the present invention may be a gaming machine housing comprising a front housing portion, a pair of side housing portions, a top housing portion coupled to the pair of side housing portions and a bottom housing portion coupled to the pair of side housing portions. The gaming machine housing may also include a pair of angled surfaces disposed on the front housing portion at angles relative to a horizontal datum, the pair of angled surfaces spaced apart and disposed at a first height relative to the bottom housing portion to form footrests.
According to a fourth aspect, the present invention may be a gaming machine that comprises a housing comprising a front housing portion, a pair of side housing portions, a top housing portion and a bottom housing portion. The gaming machine may also include a pair of angled surfaces disposed on the front housing portion at angles relative to a horizontal datum, the pair of angled surfaces spaced apart and disposed at a first height relative to the bottom housing portion to form footrests, a video display, a value accepting device and a control panel.
According to a fifth aspect, the present invention may be a gaming machine comprising a housing comprising a front housing portion, first and second angled surfaces disposed on the front housing portion to form footrests, a video display, a value accepting device and a control panel.